


月球下的人

by Sixwood



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixwood/pseuds/Sixwood
Relationships: moonsun - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	月球下的人

月球下的人

文星伊到家时刚好六点半，制服外套被她脱下来挂在手上，早上出门时还柔软熨帖的衬衫现在已经有了些许褶皱。  
手里提着刚才金容仙打电话来通知她买的食材，在电梯里按楼层号时，文星伊不由自主想到早上的早餐，暖烘烘的吐司抹上果酱，里面夹着文星伊喜欢的太阳蛋。  
“好饿。”  
她喃喃着，转而更加期待今晚的晚餐，早上金容仙给她打领带的时候，特别交代她今天是周年纪念日，绝不允许任何原因的缺席。令文星伊雀跃的是晚上她们会有一顿美味的烛光晚餐，由金容仙独自掌勺。  
晚饭后各自洗澡，整个过程中她们对于过会要做的事情颇有默契地心照不宣，只是出浴后文星伊和金容仙都用了点心爱的香水来作为睡眠香。  
夜晚的浓情蜜意无需刻意的气氛来促成，文星伊躺在床上看着刚吹完头发还散发着热气的恋人，火热的气息在她们之间流淌，只消片刻一切都会水到渠成。  
文星伊拉着金容仙让她坠入怀中，接连的亲吻像藤蔓一般，把金容仙原本还有几份理智的意识拉入深渊。情迷意乱间，她的手攀上文星伊的后颈，加深了这个吻。  
分开后文星伊靠着金容仙的肩膀，喑哑的嗓音俯在她耳边说:“帮我。” 金容仙垂着眸不敢直视文星伊，这种时候对方的眼神里带着不容忽视的侵略性总是会让她心头一热。她深知那双熟悉的眼眸此刻会用什么样的目光看自己的身体，那种不加掩饰的欲望会让她感到格外羞耻。  
金容仙解开文星伊睡衣纽扣后就没了动作，没了束缚的文星伊有些粗暴地把金容仙的睡袍扯开，让她胸前雪白的肌肤暴露在空气中。低喘着气，眼角因为染上情欲而泛红，双目却还紧盯着金容仙因呼吸而起伏的胸脯，不管过了多久，金容仙对文星伊来说还是有着致命的吸引力。  
俯下身熟练地啃咬舔舐着金容仙的锁骨，一番攻城掠地后，文星伊满意地看着自己的杰作——此时金容仙的锁骨上已经沾染着不少斑驳，她这才满意地转战下一阵地。  
“啊——”牙齿和粉嫩的乳尖相碰触，惹得金容仙一阵颤栗，她胸部的起伏随之更大了些。文星伊的舔吻一向毫无规则可言，一阵刺激过后，下一个被侵略的阵地的未知性更让金容仙感到兴奋。  
在同一个地方驻留得差不多了，文星伊的手也开始沿着金容仙的大腿外侧向上移动，最后定格在私密处。骨节分明的修长手指停留在金容仙的私处打转抚摸，偏偏就是不愿意进去，惹得她随着对方的动作而微微仰起头来，喘息也愈发急促。  
此时金容仙的羞耻心突然苏醒过来，在她意识到自己的动情时开始在脑海中作祟，逼得金容仙抬起手想要将这些难为情的声音掩盖起来。  
始作俑者饶有趣味地看着她可爱的反应，她并不准备阻止金容仙的举动，相反在情事中文星伊对于欣赏金容仙难为情的模样乐在其中。  
另一只手完全张开从而覆盖住对方的胸部，温暖绵软的胸部让她感到有些欲罢不能，随着揉捏动作逐渐加大的力度，金容仙已经招架不住，不断有呻吟从她挡住的嘴中流出。  
“嗯......”呻吟声不可抑制地自金容仙口中流出，柔软有弹性的肌肤被亲吻抚摸，此时文星伊复而把手覆在金容仙的私处，不出所料，那里早已是一片泥泞。  
酥麻难耐的感觉爬满了全身，金容仙感觉她已经无力继续承受文星伊的前戏，不知道为什么她在这方面总是喜欢拖延时间，怎么想都像是故意在捉弄自己。以前金容仙自认为年龄大一点，在性事上绝对属于游刃有余的一方，但是每次被文星伊的攻势弄得毫无抵抗之力，只能任由罪魁祸首细细耕耘的又是她这个年上。  
文星伊的眼里映着金容仙那曲线妖娆的身姿，她接着舔弄金容仙胸部的顶端，舌尖灵活地在上面舔弄。金容仙哪里耐得住这样的刺激，只能低叫着弓起身子，双腿打着颤于中间流出了更多体液。  
手指再次游离到了两腿之间，金容仙被欲望折磨得有气无力，却还是稍稍打开了两腿，将私密处主动迎上文星伊的手指，好更快获得爱抚。  
手指直接触着泛滥成灾的下身，金容仙身体敏感地一颤，她能感觉到文星伊的手指进入了她的身体。  
指尖在轻轻地探入后，又突然以近乎粗暴的力度推开包围上来的软肉，金容仙忍不住低吟着。文星伊的手指只消抽动几下，她就会敏感地颤抖呻吟起来，咬住手指的软肉更紧致了些，体液倾泻而出将床单都打湿了。而随着手指的进出，被胡乱搅动的私密处也开始发出黏腻的水声。  
金容仙闭着眼任由文星伊在她身上肆意播撒快感，她的喘息声中夹杂了几声低低的呻吟，全身上下都因动情而泛着诱人的粉红。  
内部与手指厮磨着，能清楚地感受到黏稠的水正翻涌着。由内滴落下来的体液在床单上形成一大块水渍，抽送的手指也带出越来越多的蜜液，顺着金容仙的腿根淌下去，洇湿了身下的床单。  
手指在紧致的下体反复进出着，软肉随着手指的拔出被翻出来，而后因为下一轮的进入又被猛地顶回去，发出阵阵引人遐想的水声。金容仙努力让呼吸跟随着手指进出的节奏，细密的电流在她身体内部乱窜，她甚至感觉得到自己身体内部正在发生的反应。一阵阵的放松与收缩中，下体边吐出阵阵体液，一边发出淫靡的响声。  
金容仙承受不住这样急促的进攻，费劲地抬手推了推文星伊的肩膀，希望这样微弱的反抗可以让对方恢复些许理智。  
然而文星伊只当她是处于边缘时，被情欲扰得手足无措，于是手上抽送的动作愈发快速，力度也有所增加。  
感觉到下体的快感越来越集中，每一次反应都带来排山倒海般的快感。金容仙的腰部不受控制地向上挺起，脆弱的地方被猛烈的冲撞，她全身痉挛了起来，连带着胸部也抖动着。  
刚才在身体内肆虐的快感找到了宣泄的出口，纷纷反映到金容仙的身体上来。皮肤因为高潮即将到来而泛起红晕，欲望将她推上了高塔。一阵宛如溃堤般的快慰向她席卷而来，痛苦与快乐交织着让她到达顶峰，原本绵长的呻吟变得短促，她想要逃离这种致命的快感，却又被拉回深渊里去。  
文星伊吻去她眼角渗出的泪珠，抬起手把金容仙垂下的一缕发挽到她耳后。等到高潮的余韵过去，文星伊动了动身子，把躺在那不愿意动弹的女人搂进怀里，亲了亲她的脸:“洗澡吗?”  
“才不。”根据之前的经验，一旦答应她共浴的要求，绝对会超级累。  
“好吧。”文星伊的脸上写满了遗憾，不过她也不恼，反而是笑眯眯地盯着她看，“可爱，容真可爱。”  
“烦死啦你！”


End file.
